


Till the End

by AHewlett



Series: The New Marauders - Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHewlett/pseuds/AHewlett
Summary: Prompt 51. DumbledoreDumbledore knows Harry has a long journey ahead of him in the war against Voldemort but thankfully Celena Lupin and John Black has Harry's back.





	Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> I'm trying to get through the list of prompts I have so these will be at random and at several different eras.

51\. Dumbledore

The noise in the Griffindor room rivalled that of any Quidditch match as the cup was passed around to every member of the house with pride. Butterbeer was poured and shared, mock fireworks from Seamus and Dean exploded when the tale of how they won came to an end and began again with Ron lifting the cup at the exact moment he needed to with all thoughts of his sister and best-friend drifting from his mind. Dumbledore, Malfoy, Snape and Voldemort were clear of anyone’s thoughts apart from two who stood in the corner.

Celena sighed to herself as she tried to enjoy the celebrations but Harry’s use of Sectumsempra had worried her. It wasn’t the spell itself but who it was against – Draco. It was a dark spell that caused injuries normally seen in battles from the way Harry described the after-effects of the spell he had found. While Draco and Harry had been enemies from the beginning, this was a first. And her thoughts were shared by John, who stared into the cup of butterbeer someone had handed to him.

The two knew what Harry was facing with Voldemort and they had both secretly hoped that Dumbledore was preparing Harry for whatever he had to do. Their continuous thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a house-elf popping up in front of them, handing over a small envelope.

“What the heck,” John muttered as he put the butterbeer on the table near them as Celena opened the envelope to retrieve a small piece of parchment. “Lemon drops,” Celena muttered and John sighed over her shoulder. There were no guesses as to who that was as they quietly left the celebrations behind them and made their way to the Headmaster’s office.

They both were quiet as they made their way up the stairs and to his door, which John knocked loudly.

“Come in Mr Black.”

John pushed the door opened and allowed Celena to enter first. Dumbledore was sat at his desk, Fawkes asleep on his perch and the room was silent. After what seemed like an age, Dumbledore finally lifted his head from whatever he was looking at and smiled.

“Mr Black, Miss Lupin. Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, take a seat.”

Celena and John took a quick glance at each other before taking their place in front of Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore leaned back, his black hand hidden from view and popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he stared at the two before them.

They were every bit of their parents but people in their own right. John, while he resembled his father in his looks, was every bit of this mother: cool, collected, wary of everyone until he knew what they wanted. Loyal to a fault, stubborn to boot but a fighter and a learner who wanted his wand to learn every spell quickly enough in case he needed it. A mischievous grin was sometimes enough to know what he was thinking but if caught, that blank face would quickly settle into view.

Celena was every bit of her father with a few exceptions. She was protective of Harry and John as well as Hermione and Ron, almost like a mother. She had a witty character that almost rivalled James Potter but quiet like her father and level-headed, almost tuning in to everyone’s feelings and thoughts. A werewolf like her father, she had faced her own levels of prejudice with a smile on her face and a wand in her hand at the ready.

The two made an excellent match and Dumbledore couldn’t have asked for a better pair to have at Harry’s back.

He cleared his throat and brought back their attention to him. “I apologise for bringing you away from your celebrations – many congratulations on winning the cup. But I have an important task for the two of you.”

Dumbledore rested his clasped hands on his desk, ignoring Celena’s pointed look at John. “Mr Potter has a difficult journey ahead of him, one I’m sure you’re both aware of. And I’m sure he hasn’t hidden the prophecy from you. There are dark times ahead for us all and you’ve both experienced more than many children of your age should have which is why this task I’m asking of you is one I can only give to you both.”

Celena frowned as John leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “We will do whatever we have to, Professor. You know that” John said after glancing to Celena and back to his headmaster.

“Which is why I know you’ll perform this task admirably.” Dumbledore took a moment to take in his two students and while he could see Remus and Sirius in front of him, he could also see James and Lily Potter. Brand new parents who would do anything to protect their baby son from the evil of Voldemort.

“Protect Mr Potter at all costs. War is an uncertain time, for us all. And some sacrifices have to be made and evil must be kept at bay even at great cost.” Dumbledore paused as if he didn’t want to say the next words. “Which is why I’m asking you Mr Black and you Miss. Lupin that no matter what cost, Voldemort must never win. And if it came to it, if you had to, would you cross the line to see the war come to an end?”

There was silence from the pair as the studied Dumbledore and then they turned their heads to look at one another, a conversation between the two that only they could hear. It was Celena who gave the answer as John reached over to take her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Professor, Harry will always have us at his back and we will do whatever it takes to make sure he comes out on the winning side. John and I both know what is at stake, our parents made that very clear and the events of 1981 will never be repeated. Harry will never be betrayed by one of us and I know Hermione and Ron are right there with us.” Celena stood, as did John with their hands still clasped together. “It’s not a task you are giving to us, sir, it’s one John and I agreed on when Wormtail emerged. When our own parents couldn’t protect Harry, John was there to protect him. I was there to protect the two of them. We will protect Harry at whatever cost until this war is over.”

The two continued to the door even though they had not been dismissed and turned to look at Dumbledore who appeared to have gotten older in the few minutes of them being there. “You two are very much alike Harry’s parents,” Dumbledore softly said as his blue eyes met Celena’s hazel ones.

Her lips turned up in a slight smile as John squeezed her hand. “You have no idea Professor.” With that, they left the headmaster to his thoughts and made their return to join their house for the continued celebrations.


End file.
